


The Right Love

by Cinnamon_Mey



Series: The Right Love Serie [1]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: You live in a quiet neighborhood, all in all, there are worse places in Los Angeles and the idea to live next to a cop makes you feel safe, in some ways...





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warnings for now are only about language, they can change in the next chapters.

You live in a quiet neighborhood, all in all, there are worse places in Los Angeles and the idea to live next to a cop makes you feel safe, in some ways. You've never had the opportunity to create a real friendship with the Ward family, you've always and only greeted kindly each other from the driveway.  
Like that morning. You're late, in a bloody delay and you're still wandering around the house, panicking, looking for the white sneakers you always wear to drive. It's not comfortable to foot hard down with high heels of the work uniform.  
“Ah! here they are!”  
You kneel on the living room floor, put your hand under the couch, where you saw a string. You wearing them faster before flying to the front door where you grab the bag, the black high heel shoes, the trash bag and leave.  
Another hateful setback, you can't find the keys in your bag. You search deep, mumbling rough words and insulting keys, bags, shoes and other inanimate objects that apparently are the cause of your delay.  
Nick Jakoby is leaning against the armored police SUV, parked outside the Ward house. He's fiddling with the cuff of his blue uniform shirt, not happy with the strange twist it took when he ironed it. If Daryl had been on time, he probably wouldn't have noticed but now his only thought is to fix that damn cuff, to make his work uniform flawless.  
“Dammit!”  
Nick's ears have a twitch, hearing your voice. He turns his attention in your direction, bending his head to the side, to see you better while you low down to pick up the keys from the floor.  
That tight black skirt, knee-length, wraps your ass perfectly and Nick can't ignore it. He feels a sense of embarrassment and arousal and he tries to look away but in a moment he yields again, coming back to observe your figure approaches the trash cans, placed just behind his car.  
You're thoughtless, with your eyes glued to the ground and you're mumbling something. You don't notice him, although he has already analyzed you from top to bottom, noting that even the white blouse with half sleeves complete with black tie, makes you perfect. You have a soft make-up and gathered hair, in an sorted hairstyle. You look like out from a fashion magazine, it's what Nick thinks, whose yardstick on the females is placed in the work mates, dressed like him.  
You look up and you have a wince, meeting Nick and his eyes on you. You freeze, scared most for haven't noticed him than he's actually an orc. He looks away, sure to scared you, hoping to haven't problems.  
You approach the trash cans, open the top and throw the trash bag in.  
“Good day, officer.”   
Your voice is soft, sweet and his ears have a twitch. He looks at you, speechless, unbelieving you are talking to him in such a respectful manner. He can help but look at you, avoiding your eyes and nodding, doing an adorable grunt.  
You smile, surprised to see an orcish cop and you're curious about him. You want to stay to start a conversation but your delay.. _Dammit_ , you look at the clock, the smile turns off and you go to your car. You put the shoes and the bag on the seat and leave.  
Nick watches you with the corner of the eye all the time, then watching your car moves away until it disappears. His heart races and he takes a while to come back to reality, when Daryl throw up on him all his disappointment to still stand outside the car, instead of driving.

 

***  
  


For a while, your thoughts are on your job, thinking about what to say to your boss to justify your delay and how this is useless cos he will give you a earful for sure. You turn on the stereo, trying to get some relax with music while the street, empty since that moment, starts to get clogged and the cars slow down, creating the usual traffic jam of 7.30 a.m.  
You huff thumping with the fingers on the wheel when you listen this orcish song. You shake your head, about to change when you stop, thinking about the orcish cop outside your house. It was definitely strange to see an orc in uniform but at the same time you felt as if all the stereotypes about the orcs had been knocked down at that time. With the common idea that they are part of criminal gangs or they can only do grunt jobs, treated as on the totem pole, you were glad you saw something different. You smile, keeping pace with the head.

A few cars back, Nick is nervous, driving the SUV and starts to look forward, stretching and moving his head to the right and left. Daryl looks at him badly, annoyed and intrigued by his behavior.  
“What the hell are your doing, man?” He asks rough.  
Nick looks at his partner, growling and shaking his head. “Nothing.” He places his forearm on the car door, touching his smooth fang. He moves his head slightly, looking at a part of your license plate, three cars forward. Daryl notices that too.  
“Dude, I have no idea what's happening to you but you can put your fucking eyes on the road?”  
“Sure, yeah, sure.” Nick clears his throat.  
Slowly cars go ahead and in a hour all of you are into the Elven District.  
Daryl looks at him again, it's weird, he never being so quiet, not with him. He always try to be cool, telling bullshits.  
“What's wrong with you?”  
Nick purses his lips, showing fangs, acting cool and looking on the road forward him.  
“It's all good.”  
As soon as he finished to talk, he turns his head, tighten up and looking at you. You stopped your car near the sidewalk and you got out. An orc in a black suit approaches you, taking you car keys. You both talk and smile.  
Daryl follows the show and when the SUV moves on, he looks at Nick, laughing.  
“Dude, are you serious? Where did she come from?”  
“It's your neighbor.”  
“What? (y/n)?” Daryl tries to watching you from the side mirror of the car while Nick can't help but look at you from the rear-view mirror.  
The orc who took the keys is now parking the car while you go up the stairs of the "Elfashion" with a graceful steps, on high heels.  
“I had no idea she works there.” Daryl says. “That's one of the most glam clothing stores, here in the elven district.”  
“Her name is (y/n)?” Nick repeats your name.  
His partner looks at him. “Man, pull yourself together. Those ears take flight if you don't stop them.” He comments looking at repetitive twitch of Nick's ears.  
“Oh..” The orc puts his eyes on the road, touching his ear, embarrassed.   
“I've never seen a horny orc.” Daryl continues to tease.  
“Shut up, Daryl.”  
“No, it's ok. It's ok.” He rises his hands continuing to smile. “I mean, I never saw you with a chick, I just thought you were and orc with different tastes.”  
He doesn't reply, grunting.

 

***  
  


That day is slowly and boring between storing stacks of clothes on mannequins and tables and assisting customers, mostly very rich and very fashionable elves, who seem born to break up clerks. After the inevitable earful from your boss, you're back to doing your job extremely nervous but at least the lunch break has arrived quite quickly.  
You sit down at the employee's table, in the basement, with your tray and lunch, kindly offered by the company, which basically consists of something that looks like pasta but that is light years away to be.  
You look at your plate with resignation as you shake the single-dose bag of olive oil to pour on it. The orc in black suit who took your car when you arrived, takes his place in front of you.  
“From the look on your face, you eat better in jail.” He jokes while he puts his jacket on the chair.  
“Do you know something. Isn't it, Archy?”  
He makes a grunting laugh, putting the napkin in his shirt collar and starts to eat, taking big bites and filling his mouth.  
“You're disgusting.” You say.  
“You can see if there's room over there.” He replies, looking at a small group of women who are looking at you with horrified look.  
You smile, starting to eat.  
“I can't understand, (y/n)...”  
“Swallow your food before speaking.” You cut him.  
He obeys and resume his speech.  
“Why you lose your time with me instead of being with them? I mean you work with them all day, we see each other just twice a day.”  
You lift your shoulders, finishing to chew your bite.  
“My car has no scratch, thank to you. They make my job harder.” You clean you lips with the napkin. “They think to be the best, above all and then they suck up to the elves. I can't bear it.”  
He nods, focusing on his meal. You look at him, smiling at the idea to tell him about the orcish cop.  
“This morning I saw a orc wearing a cop uniform.”  
Archy almost gets choked, he spits part of the bite into his plate and starts coughing and drawing the attention of some workmates, sitting near you. You laugh out loud.  
“Are you trying to killing me, woman?!”  
“It's the truth, he was parked outside my house.”  
“What the hell he was doing outside your house?”  
You look away.  
“I think he was looking for someone.”  
You can feel Archy's eyes on you.  
“Jeez, you are serious.”  
You nod. “Trust me, I was shocked like you.”  
“What you talked about?”  
“Nothing, there was no time but if I'll see him tomorrow I'll send to him your love.” You smile.  
Telling about the orcish cop made it more real, somehow. If you first thought of him sporadically, now it's become an obsession and you have a thousand questions in your mind. Who is him, what's his name, where he lives...  
You huff, driving home.  
“You are going into the stalking mode, (y/n). Stop it. He's an orc and he's a cop, that's it.”  
But approaching home, without realizing it, you're staring at the street ahead of you, hoping to see the police SUV outside the Ward home. No cars outside. You had hope so much. You park your car and get off, looking around for a moment before going home.

 

 


	2. 2.

You’ve been awake for a while and you’re sitting on the kitchen counter, sipping coffee, still wearing the t-shirt you use to sleep. You absently flip through a gossip magazine, swinging your feet and sharpening your hearing every time a car runs outside. If you usually turn on the music all over the house and you belt it out, that morning, you’re shrouded in silence, ready to hear the police SUV stops at the end of the driveway. You turn two more pages, watching the beautiful elven actress posing with her blue dress and platinum hair. You hear a couple of car doors slamming, with jolt, you leave the cup and jump down, quickly approaching the window and peering from the curtain. You huff, recognizing Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, Timmy’s grandparents, of the house across the street.“You’re such an idiot.” You say while you scratch your forehead.  
You undress, throw yourself in the shower, enjoying the pleasant sensation of hot water on your skin. You can’t help but think about that orc. You don’t have any information about him, you have no idea what’s his name or the sound of his voice but you remember well the feeling that his eyes gave to you. An orc’s glance, you should be afraid of but it causes a shiver down your spine that it comes back every time you think about it. A disapproving sound escape from your mouth as you step out of the shower. You don’t recognize yourself.  
You get ready, slowly the time to go to work arrives. You finish to read the magazine, sitting in the living room, forcing yourself to ignore that steady thought of the SUV stopping outside the house and the officer, in all his massive body crammed into that sexy uniform… You open your eyes wide, throwing the magazine aside, a hand over your mouth. What the hell I’m thinking of. You get up to a higher step, grabbing the bag and shoes and go out. You walk fast, forcing to don’t look at the road. You get in the car.  
“You’re wavering, you’re wavering.”  
You look into the rear view mirror. Nothing.  
“Not today, officer.”  
You leave for the Elfashion.

The alarm clock spreads across the room, enshrouded in darkness. A soft grunt emerges from the sheets and a hand crawls out, reaching the nightstand and feeling blindly to be able to stop that infernal contraption. When silence finally comes back, Nick emerges lazily, sliding his legs off the bed and stroking his head and neck. He sits in that position for a few minutes, contemplating the moment of relax before starting the day, almost always rough cos of his orcish nature in a apparently human world.  
He finally gets up, opening the curtains to let in the sunshine. His massive figure, covered only by the white boxers, moves towards the bathroom. He scratches a buttock while he opens the water of the shower, takes off his boxers, throwing them into the laundry basket and peeing. He stretches his neck with eyes shut. When even the last drop falls into the toilet, he flushes and goes into the shower. He lets himself be rocked by water on the muscular shoulders. He stares on the white tiles and his first thought is your face, so sweet while you smile and greet him. He went to sleep with the same thought and the hope for that morning is to see you again and be able to reply appropriately, perhaps introducing himself. He washes himself faster and he goes downstairs to the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his hips. He smiles, preparing the breakfast.  
After that, he gets ready for work but in front of the mirror he starts talking alone, imagining what to say to you.  
“Nick Jakoby.” He says with ceremony, moving a hand towards the mirror.  
“Nick, nice to meet you.” He stops. “No, no it’s too cheeky. I’m a cop, I have to protect not harass.”  
He takes a breath and starts again.  
“Nick Jakoby. Goodmorning ma'am.” He shakes his head. “Ma'am…”  
The phone rings, it’s Ward.  
“Move your ass, you’re late.”  
He looks at the clock.  
“Jeez!”  
When the car goes through the street, his heart racing and his stomach tightening. He swallows. In those few minutes when he waits for Ward, his eyes stare glued to your house, hoping to see you come out.  
Nothing.  
Daryl leaves the house with the whole family, today it’s Sherri’s turn to drives Sophia to school. Nick is watching his partner kissing his wife and hugs his daughter, he looks down, a sense of loneliness wraps him but he reassembles immediately when Daryl gets in the car.  
“Where have you been, dude?”  
Nick smiles and greets Sophia, who shakes her little hand happily as she jumps in front of the car, by her mother’s hand.  
“I slept through my alarm.”  
The day is hard for both of you, you’re forced to keep printed that kindness smile in your face to make the customers happy who treat you like a mat, when you just want to go home and take off those damn shoes. Nick has to face both criminals and workmates. The situation is better since he was officially recognized as the first orc agent in the country and he was rewarded for his actions but there’s always someone who work against and he knows this. He has to accept this constant battle to win people’s respect.

***

The next day is your day off and you go out for a run around the neighborhood. You get ready, tying up your hair, earphones on and selecting the playlist. While you walk along the driveway, you instinctively look around, you don’t expect to see that cop but the more time passes the more curiosity increases. You’re fighting with all your strength to avoid it from becoming an obsession and you can’t understand why that orc is so interesting to you.  
You start walking faster, doing some stretching but every time you hear a car behind you, you turn to see if it’s that damn SUV. You shake your head, kick out once again the thought of those eyes staring on you and the cop uniform wrapping perfectly around his body. Jeez. You shake your head, upset by your own thoughts. You turn up the volume of the music to cover the noise of cars. At the end of the training, you’re worn out. You’ve done more than you usually do and all to get that orc out of your head. Completely out of breath, you simply walk with one hand on the spleen. You’re checking the playlist to see if there’s still a song you want to listen before coming back home and you don’t see the SUV outside the Ward home.  
You walk in your driveway and look up, noticing a presence nearby. You get goosebumps, your obsession is right there, close to you, kneeling in front of the little Sophia Ward. You stare, turning off the music and taking off the earphones.  
“Pay attention at school, it’s important.”  
His voice is deep, guttural, as it’s relates to an orc but at the same time he has a sweet and protective tone while he speaks to the girl. She’s so small at his side but she isn’t afraid, she smiles happily. They greet each other with a fist bump.  
“C'mon, Sophia. We are late.” Sherri leaves the house quickly, grabbing the little girl’s hand and dragging her towards the car.  
“Bye Nick! Have a good day!”  
“Bye, sweetie.”  
He greets her again, watching her leaving. He hasn’t see you yet and you take the opportunity to observe him, throwing away all your good intentions to ignore him to take back your life. It’s impossible to ignore his physical skills and the attraction of the uniform that inevitably cause you a jump in the stomach but what you notice in that exact moment is his face. His smile turns off, showing a sad expression that kill you. You have no idea what happened to him, what is going on but it breaks your heart, noticing how he looks down, nodding slightly, taken by his thoughts. Nick, you repeat in your mind.  
Nick frowns, with a little twitch of his ears and turns in your direction, noticing your presence. He has a jolt, he feels his muscles stiffen, taken by emotion and surprise. He watches you in silence, open mouth. If until that moment he had fantasized about you in your work uniform, now he had other material to work with. Those tight black trousers and the blue tank top, low-cut at the right point, almost cause him an heart attack. You smile, greeting him with a small wave of your hand and he smiles back.  
You are both there, a few steps from each other and nobody is doing anything, you look like kids at the first crush.  
“To the hell.” You whisper rolling your eyes before approaching him. You move your hand towards his direction, introducing yourself. “(y/n) (y/l/n).”  
With a slight embarrassment, Nick returns to reality, shaking your hands and introducing himself too. “Nick Jakoby, nice to meet you ma'am.”  
You giggle. “Ma'am? Do I look like so old?”  
“No, no..” He’s quick to answer. “Y-you are absolutely perfect and young and there’s nothing wrong with you.” He continues, panicking.  
You smile, blushing. Nick scratches the back of his neck, realizing that was too much but you don’t mind that shy and sweet side.  
“Hey (y/n).” Daryl interrupts.  
“Hey Daryl.” You greet back.  
“C'mon, Nick, move your ass.”  
Daryl gets in the car and Nick nods, avoiding your glance. Inexplicably, he clammed up and you’re really sorry to see him like that, you want to try to give him back a smile before separating. You put your hand on his arm, your eyes meet him again and you smile softly.  
“Good day, Nick.”  
He swallows and nods. “Good day to you, (y/n).”  
You wait until he gets in the car and leave, before coming back home. You just can’t turn off that smile from your face, he’s probably the sweetest orc you’ve ever met in your life. Now you know his name, the sound of his voice, you managed to shake his hand so as to have felt his warmth and the hardness of his skin. That brief moment when you touched his arm you note it’s pure muscle, massive and resistant. Your thoughts change and lead to something more sensual, risky. The desire to know how’s to kiss those lips, caressing his shoulders and his chest, feeling his hands on you. Maybe he’s sweet and respectful, as he seems or maybe, in those circumstances, he become a passionate and possessive lover.  
You put your hand on your stomach.  
“Ok, calm down. Control yourself. You’ve been single for too long, it’s normal for you to have these thoughts but he’s still an orc and there’s the possibility that you are not his type.”  
You interrupt your monologue, you bite your lip, shaking your head scared by that thought., trying to drive away that thought.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warnings for now are only about language, they can change in the next chapters.

Nick is waiting for Ward outside of the locker room, as always. He never changed clothes at work, to avoid any kind of bullying from his co-workers. Although now things have changed, he has the same habit and he prefers to get dress at home. Two cops walk next to the locker room and they look at him. One of them greet with a nod, the other one prefer to ignore him. It’s something, he thinks.  
“So? You got anywhere with (y/n)?” Daryl’s voice echoes in the empty room.  
Nick’s ears have a twitch, hearing your name.  
“No.” He shakes his head. “I behaved like a dumb. Probably she thinks I’m an idiot.”  
Daryl wears a white t-shirt with L.A. Police insignia.  
“You’re too hard on yourself, man. Give her time, she came to you to to talk, right? It’s a good thing, listen to me, it’s good.”  
“I don’t know..” Nick says, unsure.  
Daryl finishes to get dress and Nick broods over how things went the morning before. How he didn’t be able to walk to you, says something cool, how he was so awkward and then there’s you, the perfection. The problem is he said that to you. There’s no hope.  
“Hey look.” Daryl leave the locker room. “Today we’re patrolling the elven district, right? You know what I mean, we drive around, those fucking elven doing nothing and we take a break close to the Elfashion.”  
“Nope.” He answer.  
“You should. You know how crazy girls get when their men visit them at work.”  
“I’m not her man.” Nick says with throaty voice, sad to say that.  
“You’re right. You’re her orc.” Daryl replies, leaving his workmate speechless.

As planned, the two cops spend the morning patrolling the elven district. It’s all so perfect to make them clash with surroundings.  
“The sidewalks are even cleaner than the floors in my house.” Daryl says to fight the boredom. “Tell me why we have to do this.”  
Feeling taking into it, Nick gives his best to answer correctly.  
“Because people are equal to us, we have to guarantee them our protec..”  
“It was rhetorical, ok?” He cuts him off. “Don’t give me bullshits.”  
Nick shuts down, looking out the window. He sees a couple holding hands looking at the storefronts, she’s a beautiful and delicate elf, he’s a human. He starts to imagine how it should be holding your hand in public and doing all the things couples do, dates, dinners, walks and sex. He looks away and remembers how difficult his love life has been. He had some dates but never anything serious, they were all orcish girls, enterprising and dominating, as expected from an orcish female. The game was being able to face up with them and he wasn’t able, he was too respectful and sweet and after a while the girls wanted something they would never get from him.  
He’s still lost in thoughts when Ward parks right outside the Elfashion.  
“I’m going to take a piss.”  
Daryl gets out of the car and Nick does the same, stopping him in the middle of the sidewalk.  
“The hell are you doing?”  
“I give you some space, dude. Take your take with her.” He replies, on his way.  
Nick stops with hands on his hips, people around look at him, commenting shameless. Usually he would have felt ashamed but the only thing gripping his stomach in that moment is the fear of making that stair that separates him from you. He expands the nostrils, filling the lungs, trying to calm down.  
With the tongue he touches one of the fangs and finally he does it. He goes along that damn, endless stairway, drawing attention of some customers who are leaving the store at the same time. He walks through the huge door, completely made of glass with golden ornaments and let himself be dazzled by the luxury of the place. Crystal chandeliers, with precious pendants, marble floors and floral decorations everywhere. It looks like the hall of a grand hotel.  
An imp in a suit approaches him, he doesn’t seem happy. Close to Nick he looks like a doll, he’s very short and his ears are bigger than his face. He wears ridiculous round glasses and his black eyes, lifeless, look at him with anger.  
“Is there any problem, sir?” His voice is on edge and it’s clear as day he’s trying to hide his disappointment behind a respect imposed by the Nick’s uniform.  
“I’m looking for (y/n) (y/l/n).”  
He makes a disgusted face.  
“That troublemaker, what she did?”  
Nick sees in that little imp more hate than soul and the fact he’s focused on you, makes him annoyed. He’s going to answer when he smell your scent. You approach with a breathless smile.  
“Officer, it’s nice to see you.”  
“(y/n) what kind of trouble are you in? Why the police is here?”  
“A few days ago I’ve been pick pocketed and I made a complaint. I lost my phone so I asked to Agent Jakoby to look for me here, in case he had news about my stuffs.” You look at Nick, hoping he’s at the game. He frowns, confused and you nod, hoping to make him understand your intentions.  
He suddenly nods. “She’s right. I’m here to give miss (y/l/n) information who asked me for. Is there any place we can talk?”  
The imp wrinkles his nose, unhappy.  
“I’m so sorry, mister Mendez, I wouldn’t have to..”  
“Exactly! You wouldn’t have to” He cuts you. “I give you two minutes, get out of here.”  
“Thanks, mister Mendez.”  
Outside of the Elfashion, you holed up in a corner, at the entrance to the reserved parking for employees, far from eyes and ears. Nick is a nervous wreck, terrified of makes you in trouble with your boss.  
“I’m so sorry (y/n), I didn’t want to..”  
“It’s ok, mister Mendez is an asshole.” Try to reassure him but your words are sincere, as soon as you saw him you felt the butterflies in your stomach.  
“You shouldn’t talk like that about your boss.” He shakes his head.  
You’re surprised by his words, realizing how much Nick is respectful and kind, even against someone who hates him.  
“Well, I do if he acts like a shit with someone I care about.”  
Nick looks at you in worship as you smile softly. He nods and swallow, now knowing how to reply.  
“So, are you really here for me, officer?” You tease him, biting your lip. Something he can’t handle with.  
“Actually, yes.” His voice is waver. He cracks his fingers, to make up for the tension. You can’t help but look up at his sweetness.  
“I’d like to take you to dinner, if it’s ok.” He clears his throat.  
You can hardly keep down the happiness, you don’t want to look pathetic or desperate, you press your lips to avoid smiling too much.  
“Gimme your phone.”  
He obeys and watches you sliding your thumbs on the touch screen.  
“W-what are you doing?”  
You give him back it.  
“I saved my number. So if you’re late for dinner tonight, you can always call me.” You approach, in that moment of euphoria, putting your lips on his cheek. “At 8.” You whisper before giving him a last smile and move away to come back to work.  
Nick freeze on the spot, staring with the phone in his hands. The heart races madly and his mind is a blank sheet, he can’t realize what has just happened. He slowly comes back on his way, reaching the SUV where Daryl is leaning on and sipping a coffee.  
“Oh man, I don’t like that face.”  
“I have a dinner with her, tonight.”  
Daryl laugh, unbelieving. “You nailed it!”  
Nick stares on the Elfashion for a moment as he puts away the phone before gets in the car.

***

Mr. Mendez calls you into his office, yell at you for your unpleasant behavior.  
“Invite an orc of your own free will here, at the Elfashion! You know how many customers have seen that? Word gets around, (y/n)! I don’t want to see our company mocked!”  
You shut up, in front of his desk while the imp drags of a cigarette before turn it off in the tray.  
“Sir, if I may..”  
“No, you don’t! Just wait until I’ve finished!”  
You nod, holding you out to yell at him and go away, slamming the door. You need that job too much.  
“If I’ll find you making business with the orcs here in my store, you’re out!”  
You frown.  
“Making business with the orcs?”  
“Do you think I’m blind? I know you spend your lunch break with that orc.”  
You huff, looking away. You’re done with that shit.  
“Sir, it’s Archy Simmons, it’s the valet. He works here.”  
“I don’t fucking care!” He lights another cigarette. “Go away, I don’t want to see you again for today!”  
You nod and take your way. You walk into the corridor with tears in your eyes, under the judgmental glance of the office workers. You go into the elevator, you’re alone and you make a silent sob with some tears. You pull yourself together before come back to the store.  
Nick enters in your mind, like a light. You smile, thinking of his clarity, you just have to wait the end of the shift.  
When the last customer leaves, you finish to clean up, greeting the co-workers - who ignore you - and run for your car. You smile when you see Archy approaching with the car keys but his sorry face turns your smile off.  
“I’m sorry, (y/n).”  
You shake your head. “What?”  
He shows you your car. It has a huge red write on the side, Orc Fucker.  
“I think it happened during the lunch break.”  
“Don’t worry, Archy. It’s not your fault.” You try to stay calm but you are so mad.  
“Goodnight, Archy.”  
“Night.”  
You drive ignoring people’s eyes on your car and when you leave the elven district is even worse. A black van with a couple of orcs drive next to you. They yell insults and sexual hints.  
You drive trying to ignoring them but you see the van moving behind your car. You’re worried and scared now. They follow you for ten minutes until they decide to drive next to you again and throwing an empty glass bottle of beer on your car. They caused you to swerve on the other side of the road. The van turns into a small street, vanishing. You can take back the control and you stop close to the sidewalk. You start to cry and take your time to calm down. After fifteen minutes you see an old woman watching you from a window and you decide to leave. You drive slowly until your driveway, you park and get in the house, hoping no one followed you. The thought Nick is coming comforts you but you’re still shocked. You close the main door and the back door, waiting for him.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> No Warnings for now, they can change in the next chapters.

Nick thought about you for all day since the moment you met to the Elfashion. He looks at your number on his phone, you added a little heart next to your name. It’s nothing important but he can’t help but smile.  
He gets ready. After the shower, he brushes his teeth - fangs included - and puts some body spray. He chooses for his outfit a blue t-shirt with a grey sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers. He doesn’t want to lose more time, he has to do something before visiting you.  
He drives his electric-blue pick-up truck to a flower shop. It’s an hard choice to make and despite the old lady welcomed him, she’s confusing him with the meaning of the flowers, tons of colors and endless scents. Nick can’t stop her but he knows he’s going to be late.  
He looks at the bouquets and he chooses for purple clematis with yellow freesias and little white daisies. The lady is happy about that but she continues her explanation about flower while she prepare the bouquet with fuchsia paper and wire twine.  
Finally Nick manages to pay, grabs the flowers and leaves the store quickly, getting back to driving towards your house.  
He parks, gets out the car and walks to your door. He takes a deep breath, checking to the flowers before ring the bell. While he’s waiting, he looks around and your car grabs his attention. He frowns, walking on the lawn and approaches to the car, he runs his fingers on the red paint. He surprised but also worried and angry. He comes back to the door, ringing the bell again and knocking insistently.  
“(y/n)!”  
“Nick?”  
“Yeah!”  
You open with a smile, wearing short jeans and a white tank top. Your hair are down on your shoulder, still wet after the shower. You didn’t have time to wearing something else and makeup but he doesn’t care, thinking you’re perfect just like that.  
“Are you ok? I’ve seen the car..”  
You nod, acting calm while you invite him inside.  
“Yeah, someone at work. Tomorrow I’ll take a day off to fix it.” You explain vaguely but Nick feels already the fault crawling inside him. He’s sure to have caused you problems when he visited you at the store. He stares at you with grief and remorse. You can’t blame him, you don’t want to and you don’t want to make him worried neither. You smile again, trying to change the topic.  
“Is that for me?” You ask softly, pointing to the flowers.  
He nods, looking at the bouquet. It’s the first time he puts himself out there with a woman, being carried away by that mutual crush but he made the worst mistake, ignoring those problems that your meeting can cause.  
He gives you the flowers, that moment should be different. He feels your hand on his arm and he looks at you.  
“It’s beautiful, thanks.”  
Your smile is his mission but he’s worried about what happened to you. He can see it into your eyes, you’re not calm.  
He follows you in the kitchen where you refill a pot.  
“(y/n)…are you ok?” He asks you again, approaching.  
You put the pot on the counter, nodding, you can’t answer. Nick slips a hand on your shoulder, you look each other and you can’t hold tears anymore. You put a hand on your mouth, crying plentifully and he can’t help but hugs you. You feel surrounded by his arms, smelling his scent. Your forehead on his shoulder as he caresses your head gently.  
It should be a special moment, your first hug, that physical contact so wanted by both of you instead you’re trembling, scared, unable to deal.  
He starts to hate himself for what happened, he knew it wasn’t a good idea, he should have give up at the beginning. He doesn’t want to involve you in his world, so full of rage and hate, he doesn’t want to keep you in danger.  
You get away, drying tears.  
“Damn..the dinner..” You completely forgot.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He replies quickly, putting hands on your shoulders. “Can you tell me what happened?”  
You tell him everything, well, you tell him what he needs to know. How you found your car and your bad experience with the black van. The cop inside him goes outside and he asks for the details, wanting to protect you above all.  
“Tomorrow I’ll fill out an official report.” He explains. “About what you said, it looks like an isolated incident. It was the writing on your car but I keep an eye out.”  
You nod, looking at him. He’s so confident with his job, shyness seems disappeared. You don’t mind also if you love his clumsy side.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve ruined the evening.” You say with regret.  
“Don’t say that, evening just started. Unless you want me to leave.”  
You shake your head, you’re happy to have him with you.  
“We can do whatever you want.”  
You think for a moment. “Pizza and movie?”  
He nods. “Pizza and movie.”

During the dinner you have the occasion to talk about everything. Nick tells about his past, how his life was hard cos of his filthy blood and about he has never really been accepted by both human and orcish world. He shows you his smooth fangs but you don’t mind about them, Nick is amazing just like that. You consider how he suffered to survive then he talks about Tikka, the magic wand and how it turned out with Ward. You’d stay to listen for hours, getting you involved by his enthusiasm.  
You take a bite while he drains half of his beer in three sips.  
“What about you?” He asks.  
You swallow, cleaning hands and mouth with the napkin.  
“My life is not so cool, actually is pretty boring.” You start. “I come from the outside and I went to public school. I did some low pay jobs and now Elfashion.” You take a break, thinking about how many troubles you had to face to be able to keep a job as a clerk. “It’s never been easy and it’s not now neither, probably it will never be.”  
“Why don’t you leave?”  
You smirk. “Pay is good.”  
“Oh..” He nods.  
You raise to clean dishes, Nick helps then you take the flower pot, putting it in the middle of the table. Smiling, looking at their beauty and thinking about who gave them to you. You touch gently his chest before going to the living room, his stomach has a jump.  
“What movie you want to see?”  
You both sit on the couch and you scroll the list.  
“Oh! Back!” Nick says suddenly. You scroll back. “Stop!”  
“Bullet Orc” You read.  
“Bullet Orc.” He repeats, moving the fist ahead with game face on.  
You laugh and he watches you confused. “What?” You shake your head, biting your lip and moving hair on the other side of the head.  
He stares at you, compelled by your beauty. His glance moves on your body as a softly touch, looking at your curves, letting himself be lulled by the sweet thought of having you in his hands.  
The movie starts and he clears his throat, settles in. Finally, in the dim light of the room, you can watch him longer and you let your mind recording his details. How the green mixes with the light tone of his skin, leaving that amazing jagged design. How the badge comes out a little, hooked up of his jeans and the bulge of the gun under the sweatshirt. It’s so hot and you still stare on him when he takes off his sweatshirt, showing his huge arms and the holster surrounding his massive shoulders.  
“It’s bother you?”  
“What?” You get head out of the clouds.  
“The gun.”  
“Nope.” You reply acting natural.  
The movie goes on between shootings, unlikely stunts and with a cast mostly made up of orcs. The plot is interesting all in all and you start a debate.  
“I don’t know.. that elf around, it’s a clash.” You say. “It makes more sense the couple of humans targeted at the bank in the first scene.”  
“They wanted to add an elf and a couple of humans so it’s not only a orcs movie.”  
“What are you talking about? It is an orcs movie!” You reply.  
“You say that.”  
You lick your lip, thinking. “I’d have put a nerd faun for help the main character.”  
Nick frowns. “A faun.”  
“Yeah, someone able to use computer and technology who gives special stuffs to the orc.. how’s his name..”  
“Sam G'horza.” He suggests, impressed to your interesting of the movie.  
“Exactly, him.”  
You stroke your arms, feeling a little cold and Nick puts his sweatshirt on your shoulders. You smell his scent again, his warmth, you can’t help but melting. Instinctively you approach him, leaning on his shoulder. Nick surround you with his arm, unbelieving it’s happening. He tighten up, unable to do much. Both of you are filled by the euphoria, uncertainty and fear and the same time the exciting to be together. You’re in that first, sweet step of complete attraction.  
You feel so well in his arms, you know you can count on him. For the first time in your life you feel protected.  
With this thought you fall asleep.

***

The next morning you wake up startled cos of the clock alarm on your phone. You turn it off, 6.30 a.m. and you have to got o work. You sit on the couch, touching Nick’s sweatshirt still on you. You smirk, stand up to looking for him.  
“Nick?” No answer.  
You hear the door opens and you jump out of you skin. Nick enters with a takeaway bag with a donut drawn on it.  
“Hey, Morning.” He smiles, closing the door and approaching the dining table. He takes two coffees and a box with warm waffles. “I forgot the syrup, do you have some?”  
Surprised by the service, still asleep, you can only nod and take both maple and chocolate syrup.  
“I see you have sweet tooth.” He says joking, sitting. “I took a regular coffee for you, not knowing your tastes.”  
You sit with him.  
“You shouldn’t have bothered.”  
“My pleasure. My shift starts in the afternoon, I have time.”  
He starts to eat tastefully and you stare on him.  
“Don’t you like it?”  
You smile softly, still staring on him. “I love waffles. I just was thinking..” You stop, you can’t speak your mind, you can’t say everything is perfect, you can’t tell him that no one has ever done something like that for you and you got a big crush. His yellow sweet eyes look at you, waiting for you to keep talking.  
“Thank you, Nick. For all.”  
“My duty.” He puts more syrup. “I was thinking to take your car this morning, to fix it and call a cab for you.”  
You frown. “A cab.”  
“I don’t want they see you with me, I don’t want you to go to any trouble.”  
You roll your eyes. “My plan is messing with Mr. Mendez, showing my big orc around.”  
Nick almost chokes, coughs and you laugh.  
“Your big orc?” He repeats.  
You calm down, blushing.  
“Well, you’re big..”

..and mine.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> NSFW, language, violence, kidnapping, mention to porn.... ok maybe it seems worse than what it really is :P

In the next few days, you and Nick stayed in touch, even if you haven't had the chance to see you yet. Your shifts don't match and he's working overtime to figure out if you're into those orcs' target. You're back to your life, going to work by bus, waiting for your car. You haven't let be intimidated by mr. Mendez and you continued to spend your lunch break with Archy.  
You sit in front of him, at the same table as always, far from the others. Archy looks at you, he doesn't seem happy.  
“From the look on your face, you eat better in jail.” You joke, using his words.  
He grunts. “Your mother didn't tell you it's dangerous to hang out with creepy people?”  
You stare at him, your first thought is Nick.  
“You're going to lose your job if you continue to talk to me.” He explains and you take a breath, feeling like an idiot, how he knows...  
“What about that guy?” He interrupts your thoughts. “The cop.”  
“Oh..” You smile automatically, thinking about Nick. “He's helping me with my car and with the dudes who..”  
He shakes his head, looking upset.  
“What that means?” You ask rough.  
“You're coming into our world, sweetie. You should be careful, it's not so cool, especially for something pretty like you.”   
It's the first time he talks with you like that, you prefer to think it's not a threat but a warning from a friend. However you pass the rest of the lunch in silence, no more joking, no more chatting.  
At the end of the day, you walk through the Elven District till the bus stop, just outside the checkpoint. You wait, arms crossed, slipping a foot out of the shoe and rolling the ankle to feel some comfort, regretting to have forget the sneakers. A message arrives on your phone, it's Nick.  
Hey doll, I've a surprise for you, come back soon. Btw, how was work?  
You bit your lip, smiling and moving the thumbs fast on the touchscreen.  
Doll? U tryin' to impress me?  
You wait some moments, staring at the phone.  
It worked?  
You giggle.  
Always ♥   
You get on the bus and you sit not far from two young lovers who are kissing hard. You can't help but thinking doing the same with Nick and you feel butterflies in your stomach.  
You take a chewing gum from the bag, looking out to the street. Small stores, lights, prostitutes and people "dressed well" who are coming back home. You go ahead, entering the suburban area with a serie of houses that look like the same, there are less people around. You get ready to get off, the two young lovers are gone.  
Bus doors open and Nick smiles to you from the sidewalk. Your heart has a jump and all of the work stress and feet pain is gone for a moment. You slip your arms around his neck, hugging him and he wraps your hips.  
Bus driver is watching you with a disgusted face, you can't see him but Nick does and he returns with a grim glance, ready to protect his creature. Bus moves on and finally you're alone, in that quiet street with the warm red light of the sunset.  
“This is such a surprise.” You whisper.  
“Oh no..I-I'm not the surprise, it's at home.”  
“Wow a double surprise.” You nod. “You spoil me, officer.” You use a flirty voice, biting your lip and Nick swallows, his ears have a twitch. He thought about you twenty-four hours day, thinking what to do, how to act, what to say but every plan fails cos of your eyes.  
You walk, grabbing his arm, to Nick is a dream come true. He often thought of walking with you that way, showing in public, with paranoia that people could scoff or worse. He doesn't want to see you suffer and he's ready to defend you.  
You're close to home but your feet can't take it anymore. You stop.  
“Gimme a sec.” You massage your ankle.  
Without thinking about it, Nick holds you. Taken aback you have a jolt and your face is so close to him. Your heart race while you're looking at him. He avoids your glance, embarrassed but happy.  
You shift your focus on your driveway, your car is there and it looks like new. No writes, no scratches. You put your feet on the ground, smiling, your glance is full of gratitude.  
“I've thought to..”  
You interrupt him with a kiss on his cheek. He stares on you more than enough and you start to think it's been a bad idea.  
“I'm sorry.. I-I didn't..”  
You can't say much more. Nick gets close to you, kissing your lips, wrapping your hip with a hand and slipping the other one through your hair. You close your eyes, being overwhelmed by him. His fleshy lips, his firm grip on you, his warmth, his scent. Everything of him turns you on and you want he knows that. Your arms wrap his neck, getting closer to him and you return his kiss with the same passion. Nick lets himself carried away by the gut pleasure you cause, breaking into your mouth with his tongue. You taste each other with shameless.   
“I think we should get inside.” You say between kisses.  
“I agree.” He reply with a whisper.  
You move away, taking his hand and go inside. Nick close the door behind him while you step back, take shoes and tie off and unbuttoning your blouse. He would never have thought to go so far with you. He stares at you with worship expression, not knowing what to do. It's the first time with a human woman, he tried to watch some human porns to know better how to give you pleasure in the best way but he always ended up to watch those amateur porn with orcs and human together, thinking about you.  
“What are you doing there?”  
The bravery moment is gone and now he's nervous, even though his bulge under the pants showing his arousal. He clears his throat with a little ear-twitch and he gets closer, caressing your hips.  
He's hesitant and you touch his cheek. “U ok?” Your voice is softly.  
His glance go from your eyes, so sweet, to your lips, who can't live without anymore, to your low neckline. Your blouse is open enough to show your breast wrapped into the white lace bra. He can't resist, your scent fills him and he loses his head. His hands slip on the hem of your skirt, lifting it up enough to spreading your legs to wrap his hips. He holds you easy, as you're light as a feather. You feel his fangs on your neck, his tongue, his lips. A shiver runs through your back, you pant softly, gripping on his shoulders. He brings you to the couch, making you lie down and getting off his sweatshirt.  
You kiss again, he touches your breast with a hand while he keeps up his weight with the other one, worried to hurt you. Your hands grab his nape, holding him to kiss more, with passion and lust. He returns with a satisfied deep groan.  
The ring bell. You stop, staring at each other, panting. Nick puts a finger on his mouth to hush and comes back to kiss your neck, softly, teasing you to stay quiet while he continues with his torture. The whole situation drives you crazy and you moaning softly, tighten your thighs around his hips to tease him back. His hand strokes your thigh with desire.  
The ring bell again. Nick is so upset and he emits a small disapproval grunt. You put a hand on your mouth to avoid to laugh, his face is so funny.  
The dude outside starts to knock the door.  
“(y/n)? Are you there?”  
You both sit up.  
“Archy..” You whisper.  
“Who's Archy?”  
“Coworker. Strange he's here..maybe something happened.”  
Nick nods and you go to open, pulling yourself together to make you decent.  
“Archy, what are you doing here?”  
He enters, breathing heavy, he seems worried. Just a few seconds and another orc enters from the back door with a shotgun. You put a hand on your mouth, scared, Nick turns around but the shotgun is already on his head. He can't take his gun. Archy holds you, with a gun on your head too.  
Nick is going to react.  
“Easy, easy..or her brain ends up on the floor.”  
“Nick..” You call him, terrified and confused. Why Archy?   
“Calm down, baby. It's gonna be ok.” He tries to reassure you even if he's mad. He would like kill those assholes with his own hands.  
They take Nick's gun and tie up your hands, put a bag over your head, forcing you to follow them on the back, where the black van is waiting.  
You leave for unknown destination, warm tears run through your face. You feel Nick's hands grabbing yours.  
“Don't worry, (y/n), I promise you, we'll get through it. I won't let you get hurt, okay?”  
“I know, baby. I know.” You try to be strong but your voice shakes.  
“Shut the fuck up.” Archy says.  
You stay quiet till you arrive.  
You being pushed down of the van and walk somewhere. By the smell and the sounds, it looks like an abandoned warehouse or something like that. Your steps echoed and you feel goose bumps.  
You pushed into a room, they remove bags on your head but your hands remain tied and you're chained to a wall. Far from each other. The room is bare and there's only one small window at the top of a wall, you're probably in a basement. Just an headache-flickering neon light above the door.  
Nick tries to get close to you but it's useless, the chain is too short. He tries with all his strength to free himself, until his wrists start to bleeding.  
“Nick, please stop. You're getting hurt!” You try to calm him but he's a nervous wreck, his face is pure rage. “Nick..” You try again. He takes a breath.  
“I never should have looking for you.” He shakes his head.  
“What?”  
“I never should have let you inside my world, there's nothing good.” He explains.  
You frown, pushing around the chain.  
“There's you.” You reply, mad for those words. “I'm involved, Nick and if you think I renounce of you for those assholes, you're wrong!”  
“If anything happens to you, I couldn't live with myself.” His voice is firm.  
“I will never be sorry to have met you.” You swallow to don't cry. “Let's get the hell out of here, I want to finish what we started on that damn couch!”  
Nick stares on you, sweetened by your words. Hope and desire to fight grow in him, the orc must protect his creature.


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go sweeties! I have to ask you sorry cos this chapter is not so long but I wanted to separate what I have in my mind in two different chapters so… Thank you again for your support and appreciation, this make me so happy, you give me the force to continue to write and improve myself! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s): Language, Violence

For hours no one shows up. You nestle, trembling in a corner. You feel the bitter cold with your light-fabric blouse and without shoes. You try to rest, eyes closed with an only question in your mind, why Archy? You think back to the times with him, worried about your behavior. You sigh, there it isn't justification for what he did.  
Nick is alert, eyes on you, thinking about who kidnapped you and what they want. One of them is your coworker and probably he wrote on your car to allow those orcs to attack you. It makes sense but he can't understand about the real reason why you're in their target.  
“Ward...” He whispers. He counts on him to get out of that situation. He's the only one who knows what Nick was doing, the informations, the stakeouts. He gave him an help too.  
The heavy metal door opens, drawing your attention. Three orcs free you, one of them grabs you, dragging you outside without any difficulties. Nick starts a fight but with no victory. He receives a punch in the stomach, kneeling over.  
You're led through a damp corridor in another room. Roughing furniture with industrial waste everywhere. Five more orcs, with Archy, are standing in front of you, all armed waiting for their orders.  
There's a deadlock moment, Archy looks at you with disgust before making his move. He approaches Nick, punching him in the face. He can't fight back, held by two orcs.  
“Nick!”  
“Shut the fuck up, bitch!” Archy shuts you before coming back to Nick. “You'll be our downfall, bastard.” Nick refuses to look at him, he spits some blood on the ground. Archy continues to talk. “You're a freak and a cop and now you want to fuck a human?”  
“Mind on your business.” Nick replies.  
“Orcs seem weak thanks for someone like you. Human scum doesn't see the difference, we're all the same for them and you stir up this trash.”  
“Someone doesn't think so.” Nick replies, without fear, proud of what it is, both as an orc and as a cop.  
Archy laughs.  
“Do you think that being recognized and accepted by a dull clan like the Fogteeth makes you a real orc? You're a fool!”  
“Archy...” You try to use a diplomatic tone. “What the hell are you doing? We aren't a threat.”  
Nick looks at you, shaking his head. “Stay out of this, (y/n).”  
You insist. “Please, just let us go!”  
He approaches you, looking at you with strictness. You can't believe he's the same orc who keeps you company at work. You can't believe is the same Archy with which you laughed and joked. He touches your cheek, caressing your lips with his thumb and slipping his hand behind your head.  
Nick watches with fear and anger, he can't deal with someone touching you like that. Archy pulls your hair, dragging you in the center of the room and throw you down. You moan in pain, Nick tries to free himself to defend you but it's all useless. He looks like a beast in a cage, forced to watch while his creature gets hurt.  
Archy points the shotgun on your head and you and Nick look at each other. Your eyes are wet with tears, he widens his eyes, you're both scared. The thought of your death causes him to petrify. The cop inside him steps aside, leaving room for the orc. He gathers out strength to free himself, with a scream of rage, guttural and terrifying he takes back the control, pushing away the orcs around him. He hurl on Archy, trying to takes the shotgun off your head.  
In that exact time, the door opens and some orcs break into the room, followed by Dorghu and Ward.  
You kneel, looking around you. Nick is on Archy, is clobbering him while Dorghu, Ward and the Fogteeth start the fight.  
You're in the middle of the shooting, the noise is deafening. The smell of gunpowder and dust choke you. You feel a firm grip on your arm, you stand up and running somewhere.  
You walk with difficulties through the room, avoiding getting hurt with everything on the ground, you go on in a corridor, head down and you arrive in a small closet.  
The light turns on, Ward checks if you're ok.  
“Ok? You hurt?”  
You look at him for some moments, happy to see him. He repeats the question a couple of time before you can understand his words. You're still shocked and your ears whistle. You watch over yourself.  
“I think so.” You nod. “Nick!”  
“He's ok, calm down, he's ok.” He reassures you. “Can you stay here for a while? I'm going to help out your man.”  
You nod again. He goes out and you just sit down, looking at the door, waiting to see Nick's face.  
Every minute seems an hour, you're overwhelmed by that situation, out of control .  
Worst case scenarios are a sequence in your mind, as clear to freak you out. You try to avoid the thought to Nick down on the floor, dead. You have to be strong for him.  
You have no idea about how much time passes. You hear heavy steps approaching and you smile, thinking about Nick. Your smile turns off when you realize it could be someone else. Your heart races and you take a metal pipe, ready to defend yourself.  
It's Ward.  
You take a breath, putting down the pipe. He helps you to stand up.  
“Nick?”  
“C'mon, we have to move.” He replies without an answer.  
You go back to the room and you see the worst scenario, Nick is down on the floor. Dorghu is kneeling next to him. You work your way through the Fogteeth orcs, kneeling close to him.  
“Nick! Nick! C'mon baby, wake up!”  
You start to cry, holding his head on your legs. Ward comes close to you.  
“(y/n), he's still alive, ambulance is on its way.”  
You calm down and you can't help but look at Nick, caressing his face softly. Dorghu stands up, gather his men, ready to leave.  
“Don't flatter yourself, human.” He says to Daryl. “We stepped just to save a brother's life, don't think we have a deal.”  
Ward just nods, he doesn't want to risk. Dorghu looks at you, you're in awe under his glance.  
“Thanks.” You say with a whisper, you don't know how to say.  
He nods.  
Fogteeth vanishing before the cops got there. Nick gets some assistance, he fainted after the struggle where he hit his head, he has some bruises and a superficial gunshot wound to a shoulder.  
Archy is dead with his men and despite everything, you're sorry. No one gave you a reason for his actions, you'd want to do more, talked to him, asking some questions. You can't understand.

***

After some days, at the Hospital, Nick has recovered enough to be able to eat alone. Sitting at the table near his bed, he's eating taste some awful-look soup. Daryl has a disgusted face.  
“Man, how you can eat.. that?”  
“It's not bad, wanna try?”  
Daryl refuses with a hand wave, looking away. He has some informations and he trying to stall but Nick knows that. He knows enough his partner.  
“What's coming?” He asks firmly.  
Daryl he straightens up on the chair, passing the thumb under his nose.  
“Probably it's not your fault.”  
Nick stares on him. “What that means?”  
“Everything, the dude who kidnapped you. It's not your fault. I found at his home an entire wall covered by (y/n) photos. He was obsesses by her.”  
Nick sighs, extending the nostrils. If he hadn't been with you that night, probably you'd have disappeared and he would have found you dead after some days. He struggles to accept such a thought and now, more than ever, he wants to stand by you to protect you.  
“Don't tell her.”  
“Never been my plan but you need to know, you can't take faults that don't belong to you.”  
“Thank you, Daryl.”  
They shut their mouth just in time, you enter in the room with the newspaper.  
“Read this.”  
It's a small section, not even in the headline. The title says: Officers involved in a gangs fight.  
While Ward reads, you approached Nick who takes you on his lap.  
“Officer Daryl Ward and the Nation's first orcish police officer, Nicholas Jakoby were involved in a shooting between orcish gangs. Both helped to stop the known criminals. No civilians involved.”  
“Why they always put your name over mine?” Nick asks, annoyed.  
“Cos I'm the hottest, dude. Face it.” Ward replies.  
Nick grunts.  
“You're the hottest orc I've ever met in my life and now I can say I've met a lot of them,” You smile, kissing him softly. He returns your kiss even if he's embarrassed, not used to do these things in public, anyways he's happy and euphoric about how things going on between you.  
“C'mon, take a room.” Daryl says.  
Nick interrupts the kiss, clearing his throat.  
“I think we'll do it, officer Ward.” You reply with a smirk.  
He shakes his head and leave.  
You're alone now and you can grant you some attentions.  
“So, how you feel?” You ask him while you check the bandage around his head.  
“I'm fine, shoulder pain is going through and the headache is gone.”  
“I think it's painkiller.” You giggle.  
Nick looks at you, he's so serious, worried about you, about everything you've had to suffer. His hand strokes your back and the other one your thigh.  
“And what about you?”  
What happened to you will be with you till the end and despite the smile, you're deeply marked but at the same time you're working on yourself so you don't get buried by fear. Nick is with you and that's all that matters.  
“I'm fine.” You answer acting persuasive but you prefer to change the conversation.  
You take something in your bag, giving it to Nick.  
“Bullet Orc 2!” He looks both of the sides, reading the plot.  
“You know..I think I've never seen your house.” You suggest.  
“I think this is great opportunity.” He replies with a kiss.


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> So, this is the end. I just wanna say thank you so much to waste some of your time to read my story and leaving comments and likes. I didn’t expect such a success and this makes me so happy. I hope this chapter is enough for you as the other ones. Thank you again, love & peace.

You walk through the living room, looking at everything around you, curious about orcish knick-knacks. The home decor is ordinary, there isn't high quality furniture and something seems out from an antiques store but everything is perfectly tidy and clean.  
You think of Nick taking care of his home. You bite your lip, he's always been alone, even at Christmas. Your heart has a jump, thinking about him at home alone during that festivity.  
You continue to snoop, catching some photos on a shelf. There is a young Nick with his parents, you smile looking at that chubby little orc with an happy smile. He looks like his father, both of them have smooth fangs but he has his mother's eyes.  
Suddenly an orcish song starts and you jump out of your skin. You put a hand on your heart, looking at Nick who keeps time with his head and naughty face. You laugh while he points you, inviting to dance with him. You shake your head and he approaches in a clumsy dance, hugging you.  
“That is one of the greatest love songs ever written.”  
You make a surprised face. “So, are you trying to set the mood?”  
“Well, yeah..” He looks lost. “Is that too much?”  
You get closer. “I prefer to hear your voice.”  
He has a jump and he goes to turn off the music. You approach him, touching his back and unzipping his sweatshirt. You want him more than anything in the world but you're trembling. He takes off it and he moves a lock of your hair behind your ear. His fingers slip under your chin, inviting you to look at him. He kisses you softly, feeling to flare up, he will never get used to your lips, their soft touch and your unique taste. He can't wait to touch your breast and your thighs again and go further.  
When you break up your kiss, your eyes move to the door, you can't hide it, you're scared by the idea someone could enter and hurt you. It's just paranoia but you're still haunted of that. Nick hugs you, understanding what's going on.  
“You're safe, no one will hurt you again.”  
You nod.  
“I know it doesn't make sense but could you please check the door?”  
He does that, the door was already close, you cross your arms, looking down.  
“Sorry, I'm a dumb.”  
“Don't say that, it's ok reacting like that.” Nick strokes your shoulders, he wants to find a way to cheer you up. “Hey, wanna see something?” His eyes light up. You nod and he takes your hand, leading the way upstairs.  
Walking through the corridor, Nick's bedroom grabs your attention, you can see part of the bed and the window with curtains. You feel butterflies in the stomach, thinking about Nick sleeping there.  
You go on till another bedroom, smaller and it looks like a teenage room. You look around, there isn't nothing wrong apparently but you notice him staring at something. It's a big wood framework with a beautiful tribal hand-carved drawing, a circle in the center with wavy strands, like a sun with sun lights.  
You move your hand to touch it but you stop, looking at Nick who nods, proud to show you it. You touch a random strand, the one that attracts you more and your fingers follow it till the end.  
“It's beautiful.” You say.  
“It's a present from my grandpa, family inheritance.” He explains. “The circle represents our soul and these strands are our emotions. We decide which ones follow to be what we are.” He look at the strand you touched. “That one is love, is between fear and anger cos they're the strongest emotions of us.”  
Nick showed you that carving for a reason, he's happy to get you into his life and proud to get involved you in his culture. You stare at each other for a while, that moment is yours. If you were only curious by that orc dressed like a cop, now you're completely addicted by him.  
Lost in thoughts you're taken aback, his hands slip on your hips and he kisses you softly. You return, stroking his arms and shoulders. His mouth moves down to your neck.  
You pant, eyes closed, satisfied by that sensation. Suddenly you feel lifted off the ground, Nick pulls you on his shoulder with just an arm, leading you into his bedroom.  
“Nick!” You laugh and he answers with a grunt.  
He throws you on the bed, taking off his shoes and the wife-beater. You take off your shoes as well, kneeling on the bed and taking off your t-shirt. You stare at him while he unbuttons his jeans. Your stomach has a jump, you meet his eyes, he seems different. The sweet and shy Nick seems vanished and now there's this lusty orc.  
Nick is nervous, he's always been with you, he feels feelings never felt before but he doesn't want to ruin everything. He wants to look strong and powerful, like a real orc. Knowing you return his feelings, he wants to give you the best an orc can offers in this private moment. He wants to show you that he's a true orc and that he's worthy of your love.  
He wears white boxers, he's perfect. His massive body drives you crazy, your glance goes down to his thighs and his bulge, not completely ready yet but already huge.  
He walks around the bed, kneeling on it, behind you. You can feel his chest against you, his breath on your shoulder and his arms surrounding you, slipping them on your belly and down to unbuttoning your jeans. You're paralyzed, feeling the arousal growing inside of you. His fingers grab the rim of your jeans, lowering them gently to your knees, his lips are a softly torture on your skin, causing you the goosebumps.  
You close your eyes, panting, his hands caress your hips and your belly, your hands on his inviting to touch your breast. You can feel his bulge growing and pushing against you, you move your hair on the side to show him your shoulders. His mouth moves under your nape, on your spine, leaving some kisses. You can feel a shiver and you bend over, on your all fours. You look at him with lusty, over your shoulder, his eyes on your ass, so perfect into those lace pants. Your body is a temptation, so smooth, so hot.  
“Help?” You ask, pointing your jeans.  
You move a knee then the other one and he takes off it, throwing away. You rise again, leaning against his gorgeous body.  
“You're stunning.” He whispers.  
You smile as you unlace your bra, his hands are immediately on your naked breast, rubbing and playing with your nipples. He closes his eyes, biting softly your neck with his jagged teeth.  
Your body moves against him, your head bending back on his shoulder. Your hands move behind him, slipping into Nick's boxers and grabbing his buttocks, damn it's perfect.   
Nick moves his hand from your breast into your pants, his big fingers slip on your clit, already swollen by pleasure. It causes you a jump and a louder moan. He moves away the hand, worried.  
“Did I hurt you?”  
You take a break. “No, honey.. come back here.” You take his hand, teaching him how you want to be touched. Your fingers over his move on your clit in a circular movement, giving you pleasure. You turn your face on his neck crook, closing your eyes and moaning. Nick looks at you, amazed, not even in his most intimate fantasies could imagines you so sexy and wonderful while you take all the pleasure from him.  
He wants more, his bulge pushing hard against your back, waiting to taste your body. He interrupts the massage to lower his boxes and you do the same, taking off your pants. He sit on his knees, stroking your naked buttocks and you look on what are you going to take into you. His cock is huge, in all of its glorious hardness. Nick continues with his appreciation for you. You like so much the way he's looking at you. His finger touches your wet opening, his cock has a twitch as his ears. He licks his finger, to taste you and you continue to stare at him, pleased. When he realize you're looking him, he blushes, embarrassed but you encourage him, putting his hands on your hips and sitting down on him. You lead his cock on your opening, slowly it enters and you feel to lose your virginity for a second time. You take your time to adjust his size inside you.  
“U ok, baby?” He asks, worried to hurt you.  
You nod, panting and starting to move on him. Nick makes some grunts, enjoying the pleasure. Your body is a dream, his hand slips again between your legs, on your clit, he moves his fingers as he learned. You make some moans, raising your voice, failing to hold you back. You start to feel that known feeling grow inside you.  
“Don't stop, baby, please. I'm so close.” You beg and he fulfills your wish. He increases the strength till feeling your pussy stiffen around his cock. You slow down, overwhelmed by the orgasm.  
Nick raises on his knees, keeping his cock inside you, pulling your hair to look at your face. You're surprised but it's so hot. His eyes are different, lusty and hungry, shyness is gone.   
He invites you to bend over on your all four, he can't hold himself back anymore. His hands grab your hips and he push inside you harder and faster. You're still trembling for the orgasm but your body is overwhelmed again by the pleasure, feeling him in charge. His grunts shuffle with your moans and the sound of your bodies fills the room.  
Soon you feel a second orgasm growing inside you, your legs shakes and you make a choke moan. He feels you stiffen again around his cock but he doesn't stop.  
A few pushes and he comes inside you. He bends over you, breathless. You stay there for some moments before Nick moves to lie down. You're still sit on your knees, blank eyes. You've never felt such a plasure and you're still out of your mind. Nick strokes your back, grabbing your attention.  
“How you feel?”  
You smile, nodding and lying down with him. You're both on your side, looking at each other and he hugs you. You spend an infinite moment in silence, appreciating every detail and the smell of each other. He rubs your back looking you so focused on your finger moving on his skin, following the line of the skin drawing.  
“Have you ever celebrated Christmas?” You ask suddenly, with a whisper.  
He frown, such a strange question in that moment.  
“My people don't celebrate it but I like the atmosphere.”  
You smile.

***

Sometime later, you and Nick live together.   
You're in the living room and you're opening some cardboard boxes containing Christmas decorations, tree balls, shining streamers and the lights.  
“These on the branches.” You say, giving him a couple of balls. “And these..” You take the streamers. “With the lights around the tree.”  
Nick takes the topper. “And this one?”  
“On the top.”  
He does it. “Is it crooked?”  
You stand up, looking at it. “It's ok. Have you asked to Daryl if he's coming for Christmas?”  
Nick hugs you from behind, caressing your baby bump. “He said yes but Sherri wants to help you. She doesn't want you do all alone.”  
“It's nice of her.”  
He kisses your neck, appreciating your first Christmas together.  
“Two more months.” You say.  
“Two more months.” He repeats.

 

The End.


End file.
